


Moving Mountains (All To You)

by OdinSlumped



Series: Dep's Tracks for the End of the World [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Choking, Daddy kink mention, Esther has enough pillows for several forts, F/M, Female Character of Color, I'm Probably Forgetting Some Tags, Jacob deserves some softness, Porn with Feelings, Save your shit!, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Wear condoms y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinSlumped/pseuds/OdinSlumped
Summary: “Why are you doing this?”She hummed and scratched lightly at his beard, mindful of his raw patches. “You deserve some gentleness, Wolfman.”“Do I?”Esther placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him sway with her to the music.“Of course you do. Everyone does, but I think you haven’t had it in a long time and I’m fit to give it to you.”





	Moving Mountains (All To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Moving Mountains - Disclosure, Brendan Reilly  
> All To You - Sabrina Claudio
> 
> I was toying with the idea of this for like 2 weeks and figured I'd try my hand at writing some flowery smut. Enjoy!

She finally came back to him. Sort of. She more or less lured him out into the forest to a little cabin nestled among the trees at the back of a clearing. He was hunting her and she just kept walking. The siren's call in the look she threw over her shoulder compelled him to follow and he'd never felt as clumsy in his woods as he did with her leading. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, the screen door creaking closed. She left the main door open as he watched from the tree line. Her bag and rifle dropped just inside as she toed off her boots and kicked them into the small mudroom. Esther disappeared into the rest of the cabin, passing by the window a few times. Warm light cast a golden glow on the grass. She looked to be tidying up before her next pass had her stripping her shirt.  
Esther stopped in the window and met his eyes.  
Jacob was in turmoil. He could kill her and be rid of her. She was vulnerable and Joseph’s project would be free to continue. On the other hand, shit would get a lot more boring without her incessant chatter and big dark eyes.  
Music wafted out of the cabin, nice and low. Esther disappeared back into the room before ducking into the mudroom and looking at him through the screen door.  
“Are you gonna come in?”  
He didn’t respond, in unknown territory and out of his element. He should kill her. _He should kill her._  
It was the most unsure she'd ever seen him and she figured he needed someone else to take over for a bit. Esther opened the door and held out her hand. She wore a big shirt and nothing else he could see. Jacob sighed and stiffly walked over, opening the door further and allowing her to take his hand. She threaded their fingers together and brought their joined hands to her lips to kiss his knuckles. He inhaled sharply and tensed as she pulled him to her and looked up at him warmly, cupping his cheek with her free hand. He leaned into her touch and cleared his throat.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
She hummed and scratched lightly at his beard, mindful of his raw patches. “You deserve some gentleness, Wolfman.”  
“Do I?”  
Esther placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him sway with her to the music.  
“Of course you do. Everyone does, but I think you haven’t had it in a long time and I’m fit to give it to you.”  
"Why should I even let you."  
Esther figured he'd reached his quota for questions at that point, but didn't voice her findings. Shit always had to be an order with the man.  
"Because," She ran her hands up the sides of his neck and back down, over his shoulders and down his arms. Neither flinched when her palms passed over his rough patches. She tilted her head and looked up at him from under her lashes. Her hands followed the path back to his neck and stayed put. She stepped further into his space until they were chest to chest. Her fingers played with the back of his collar.  
"I'm not scared. I won't look away and I won't hurt you." She smiled, "Unless you want me to."  
"You're so sure I won't harm you."  
Their considerable height difference made kissing difficult, but Esther could feel his back hunch as she rose up on her toes. He rested his forehead against hers and their noses brushed.  
"You might." She spoke softly, the music distant. "Let me take care of you, Jacob."  
He sighed and gave her a small nod. She beamed in response and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Jacob let out a relieved sigh and tightened his hold on her, bending further to really kiss her. Her mouth tasted like cider and honey and he groaned deep in his chest. Esther pet the back of his head and hummed her approval. He backed her into the wall and caged her in with his arms going up to brace himself above her. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose and lips.  
"Come into the rest of the house?"  
She slipped away to close and lock the front doors and led him by his hand into the warmth of the cabin's living room. It was small with cushions arranged around a low coffee table. The couch was a dark faded green, soft with age. A speaker sat on the coffee table with an old iPod hooked up to it. The music was slow and heavy on the beat, just the way Esther liked it. Music like that was easy to sway to (among other things).  
She led him into a bathroom full of steam, closed the door and sat him down on the toilet. She knelt down and began unlacing his boots, putting them over to the side and rolled his socks off to join them. Once finished, she stood in his space and peeled him out of his jacket and shirt. His dog tags stayed on while the rabbit's foot was safely placed on his folded shirt on the sink. She had him stand and help her get his jeans and underwear off. He stood in front of her in nothing and yet was the furthest thing from vulnerable. He let her look her fill as he watched her in turn, silently waiting for the barest hint of disgust or revulsion that never came. She cupped his ribs, mumbling about getting a good meal in him, and moved on to the rashes and chemical burns. She sighed sadly and met his eyes, patting his flank. Esther turned and squatted down to rummage around under the sink before pulling out a bag of bath salt and pouring some into the tub. She sealed it and put it off to the side.  
"C'mon, in you go."  
Jacob was flying on autopilot at that point. He towered over the very short Deputy and yet she insisted on helping him into the bathtub. He lowered himself into the hot water with a hiss. She picked up a washcloth and swirled in the water before running it up his arms and across his shoulders. Esther took a bar of soap and furiously rubbed it in the cloth and took it to his skin, gently wiping him down. The suds were tinged with dirt and she snorted.  
"When was the last time you had a bath, Wolfman?"  
He shrugged, basking in the pampering for once. She cupped her hands in the water and brought it to his head. Water trickled through his hair and down over his face, plastering it to his forehead. He gave her a dry look and she snickered.  
"Keep that up and you'll be in here too, Kitten."  
She hummed and swirled her hand in the hazy water, "I think not, Dirty Man." Esther leaned over to drain the tub. "I will, however, join your shower. I bet you don't wash your hair properly."  
"My hair gets washed just fine."  
"Sure, Jan."  
Jacob rolled his eyes and stood in the murky, ankle-deep water to look down at the woman still knelt on the floor. Esther let her gaze drag up from his knees to his waist and all the way up to his face. He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.  
"I would suck your dick, but it's currently in need of a good wash before it gets anywhere near me. My body is a temple, after all."  
He grunted. "So not sexy."  
"Pity."  
Esther unbuttoned her flannel, shrugged it off and tossed it over in the corner behind her. She was bare beneath the shirt and her skin was finally visible for his wandering eyes. Her brown skin was lighter around her chest and darker over her arms and face and neck from running around and fighting in the sun. Both nipples were pierced through with barbells. The head of Medusa stared at him from her sternum, a black cat among flowers on her left flank, sunflowers decorated her hips, and gardens ran up her arms, probably stretching down her back if he could guess. Her chest was covered in freckles and her toes were painted light pink.  
He watched her skin fold as she reached over for the tap to cut the shower on. The water ran cold for a few seconds, making him flinch as it hit.  
"Kitten,"  
"Oh hush, Jacob. It was an accident, I forgot. No one ever tell you not to cut the shower on while you're in it? Shit's always cold first."  
She bent to grab another wash cloth from a low shelf and could feel his eyes on her.  
"If you move over and let me in, you can maybe even touch my ass, too."  
Jacob chuckled and stepped towards the shower head to give her room. Esther swung a leg over the side of the tub and drew the curtain. They stared at each other for a second before Esther snapped her fingers, "Oh! I forgot!"  
She scrambled out, gripping the towel rack to help her escape. She went back to the low shelf and rifled around, producing a scarf and a hair tie. She wrapped her hair up in a high bun and tied the scarf around it. Jacob watched her mad dash in amusement and inclined his head in question when she got back in the tub.  
"Good dreads take a while to dry. I wash them regularly enough that they're pretty clean anyway."  
She picked up some shampoo and squeezed some out into her hand, "I'll wash them later, though. Probably tomorrow."  
She reached for him to lean forward so she could lather the soap in. Jacob closed his eyes and let her voice sweep over him while she washed his hair. The steam and white noise of the shower provided a soothing backdrop to the nails scratching lightly at his scalp. Esther had him rinse the shampoo out while she washed herself and then the rest of him. Once she deemed him clean, she turned the water off and stepped out, grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. She took a second and dried herself off with another and let him watch her rub shea butter into her skin. Esther beckoned him out onto the bathmat, pat him dry and had him sit on the edge of the tub. She took out a jar of yellow paste and gave it to him to examine. Jacob unscrewed the top and smelled the mixture. It had a mild spicy scent, like ginger or rosemary.  
His brows were furrowed in concentration, "Is this... yarrow?"  
Esther nodded with a smile. "Got it in one. It's for your burns. It should soothe the itch and then some because Lord knows y'all could use a little moisturizer."  
"Who's 'y'all'?"  
"Y'know..." She gestured to him and then out in a general direction with the sweep of her hand.  
He snorted with a quirk to his lips. "White people."  
She shrugged in response, "Look, everybody needs to moisturize. Keeps skin nice and healthy and soft."  
She rubbed the salve on his face and the patches over his back and the rest of his body as she talked. He sighed and pulled her to stand between his legs, gaze caught in Medusa's. For someone so capable of killing and fighting, she could still be so soft. He could see his fingers press into the plush of her stomach and thighs, the indents on her skin. He could mark her up and the very thought was intoxicating. Her dark eyes framed by long lashes watched him patiently, waiting for his reaction. Her small hand was warm around his wrist (her fingers didn't even touch), and pressed his into her flesh. She slid her hands up his arms and neck to cradle his face (hand no longer around his wrist like a weight. _Free to touch_.), a small smile on full lips (Why is everything about her so soft).  
“It's okay.”  
One hand carded through his hair to idly play with the strands. She bent to kiss him and his grip tightened. Esther huffed and smiled against his mouth. His hand trailed down to squeeze her ass as he nipped at her lip. She took a fistful of his hair and pulled him back.  
"I'm not done."  
It took a few wiggles, but she squirmed out of his grasp and pulled him to his feet. She heard his knees pop and cringed in sympathy.  
"I'm old, Kitten. My joints are the least of my concerns."  
"Still," She opened the door, music flooding the air, and led him from the bathroom into her room where various string lights cast a dim glow. The bed was low and covered in blankets and pillows of all different colors, shapes and sizes. "There are ways to prevent your joints from fucking up so early."  
He chuckled, "I'm almost fifty."  
Esther clucked her tongue at him. "Don't matter. Old ass fishermen in Norway have healthy joints and no arthritis because of the fish. If you take cod oil supplements you'll be right as rain." She looked at him from over her shoulder, "Cull the weak? Better get rid of your geriatric joints, old man."  
She pushed him back onto the bed and walked out to turn off the lights. Esther made sure the doors and windows were locked and the curtains were drawn to keep the heat in.  
Jacob noticed a small table up against the wall was a makeshift desk with a rickety chair pushed underneath it. The desk was covered in cables and spare mechanical parts as well as sketches. A few were pinned up on the wall above with photographs of his woods. The first was of light filtering down through trees, hazy and warm in the morning mist. Fog rolling over mountains was another. The one that caught his eye was far older than the rest and a Polaroid. It was a picture of Esther and a man that looked awfully similar, a brother perhaps, with big smiles. He got up to get closer and saw that they were mirror images of each other. The same beauty mark at the corner of their right eye. Twins.  
Esther returned to the room, dropped the speaker on the desk and shut the door with her foot before falling into her bed. She crawled to the headboard and made herself comfortable among the pillows, opening her arms for him to collapse into with a raised brow. He shrugged and joined her, who was he to deny such a tempting request? He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her side. They breathed together in the quiet of the cabin.  
Jacob caught the skin of her side between his teeth and she laughed, pulling him up so she could wind her arms around his neck. He nosed his way up her throat and took in her scent to commit it to memory. He fit his hips between her thighs and rolled his whole body into hers.  
"Old man's got moves." She laughed.  
Jacob was more accustomed to a quick fuck and not the careful touches and almost ritualistic caretaking he received. He bit at the underside of her jaw to keep from thinking about it too hard. She pushed his face up and to hers for more kisses, licking into his mouth. She could feel him at the curve of her hip and she snaked a hand down to palm at his length. Her ma always told her to get a decent look at the goods of whoever she was fucking before the actual sex took place. Esther had already gotten an eyeful in the bathroom, so this was just a cursory check or two. She felt a rumble in his chest as she stroked and squeezed.  
He parted from her to drop his forehead on her shoulder, watching her hand move over him languidly. He shuddered and moved down her body, mouthing at her nipples and skin until he shouldered between her thighs to lick a stripe up her pussy. He wasted no time spreading her open and sucking hard on her clit. Esther sighed hard and combed a hand through his hair, weaving the red through her fingers so she could hold on. He lapped at her folds like a man starved, plunging two fingers into her. With a hiss, her hips bucked and her fist tightened in his hair.  
"Easy," She pulled his head up for a breather. "Slower."  
His eyes glittered with mischief in the low light.  
"So bossy."  
She blew a raspberry at him and he ducked down to suck at her clit again. Whatever retort she had died as a moan was pulled out of her.  
"That's more like it."  
She tugged at his hair again in retaliation, "You weren't this mouthy earlier."  
"I'm in familiar territory." He sucked a hickey on her inner thigh and felt her hips twist. He smirked and went back to eating her out. Once she was fully distracted and circling her hips with the rhythm of his fingers in her, his free hand wandered up her torso to get a good hold on her throat and give her a squeeze. She gasped and her back arched off the bed. He could feel her constrict around his fingers and grinned.  
"Figured you'd like that, Kitten."  
She could barely hear him over the rush of blood in her ears. One hand went to the wrist at her throat and the other to his shoulder to dig her nails in. He eased up so she could catch her breath, but kept his hold as she flopped back down. He crawled back up her body so she could see his grin.  
"Look how wet you are. That's what you needed, ain't it?"  
Her answering moan was cut off with another squeeze of his hand. Her eyes rolled back as he rubbed at her clit and bit her ear. He gave her throat another quick squeeze before he released her and leaned up. Jacob took his fingers out of her and planted a hand by her head that she turned to kiss and he looked at her, really looked at her. Her hair was fanned out around her head like a dark halo, scarf untied and thrown to the side. The twinkle of the lights above reflected in her eyes like stars. Her lips were shiny and red from the kisses and her chest heaved with her breath. His eyes trailed further to his dick at the crease of her hip. The clash of their skin was awfully appealing. He reached down to take himself in hand and squeeze at the base.  
"Need a minute, old man?" She was panting and found it difficult to focus. She always had enough energy to tease, though.  
Jacob snorted, "Just you wait."  
"Would you move faster if I called you 'Daddy'?"  
His eyes flicked up to her face where he saw her grin and sparkling eyes. Jacob blushed so hard Esther saw his cheeks flare and the red creep up to his ears and down his neck to spread over his chest. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the crook of her neck. He was adorable.  
"Goddammit." He groaned into her shoulder.  
She barked out a laugh and pat his back. "You cute or whatever." He could hear her smile. "And I didn't peg you for the type at all." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, I knew you had a-- _oh_ " She trailed off into a groan as he pushed himself into her. Jacob rubbed his face into her neck with a small smile.  
"C'mon, Kitten." He purred, sitting up to face her. "Tell me what you know."  
He felt her hands clench at his forearms as he bottomed out.  
"I-- _fuck_ "  
He hummed in question and pulled out all the way. "You what? You're supposed to be good with words, Esther."  
"I don't know, _I don't know_ " She babbled. The drag of him had her thoughts scattered. He had her shaking and shuddering and clawing at his arms. She didn't think she'd ever heard him actually say her name before, let alone purr it, and that made it all the sweeter. If she thought that was good, the steady roll of his hips had her gasping. She slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the embarrassingly loud noise that he pushed from her lungs. Jacob pried her hand away from her face and shook his head. He liked her noises though he'd never tell her.  
She caught his fingers with her teeth and sucked on them, eyes hooded. Jacob's hips stuttered and stilled as he watched her lick at his middle and forefinger. His gaze glued to where her tongue peeked out to lap between the two. She twisted her hips back and forth to get him to sink back into her and he obliged for both their sakes. He all but ripped his fingers from her mouth to bite at her lips. He shrugged her leg up over his shoulder and broke away to stare at her.  
His pupils were blown wide as he stared, but Esther was no better. She didn't want to ruin the mood, but it was in her blood. She widened her eyes real big and whispered reverently, "Please, sir. May I have some more?"  
Jacob blinked at her in disbelief. "Was that...Oliver Twist?"  
Her exaggerated expression was gone in an instant, replaced by a huge shit-eating grin. He barked out a laugh, his entire body shaking with it, as his arms gave out with his laughter and he landed on her. They laughed together until she pat at his shoulder.  
"Alright, Mountain Man. I can only keep my leg bent like this for so long."  
He propped himself up to respond, but only chuckles came out. He looked good laughing, she thought, and ran her thumb over his cheekbone. His chuckles petered off and he gave her a Look™. He kissed her with intent, her leg's position over his shoulder was adjusted and he bottomed out again. She grunted and threw an arm around his neck to keep the kiss going.  
He kept his thrusts steady, focusing on the litany of 'ah, ah, ah's that fell from her lips and how good his teeth set to the skin just under the curve of her jaw would look. How good she'd look fucked out and limbs boneless in his bed. He felt her hand cup his cheek.  
"Jacob?" He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) "You with me?"  
His hips slammed harder into hers when she said his name and she clenched around him in surprise. The slow, easy pace from before turned into a punishing rhythm that had her toes curling. He threw her other leg over his shoulder and damn near folded her in half, hips pounding into the backs of her thighs.  
The airy little sounds he pushed out of her were worth more than anything at that point. Her hands never left his skin, never shied away from his scars. His damp hair flopped into his eyes with the force of his hips and, in her haze, she swept it off of his forehead. Jacob planted a hand on the headboard for leverage. The new angle had her eyes fluttering and he grinned, all teeth.  
"Good, huh?" His voice was ragged and low.  
She stuck her tongue out, "If you were getting dicked down like this, you'd be-- _shitfuck_ \--like this too."  
He caught her hand snaking down to rub at her clit and replaced it with his, thumb moving in rapid circles.  
" _Oh FUCK_ "  
Her other hand clamped onto his shoulder as her body went rigid, squeezing around him. He groaned, head hanging low, but continued his ministrations with fervor.  
"Oh God, oh-- _shit_ \--God."  
Jacob leaned up and cracked his back. He took his hands from her body and withdrew himself with a shudder. Her legs fell back to the bed and she groaned her displeasure.  
"Turn over." His eyes glittered like chips of ice and Esther shivered, but shook her head and sat up.  
"Nah. This is about you, the way I give it to you." She put a hand in the middle of his chest, snaking it over his shoulder to hold on and brought him down to her level. She swung a leg over his hip and flipped him. She steadied herself with both hands on his chest, her legs parted over his lap.  
Esther smiled sweetly, "Much better."  
There was a wry twist to his lips, but he made no argument. His hands ran up her thighs to rest at her hips, grinding her down as he pushed up. His cock was a hot line at the cleft of her ass.  
She came down to mouth at his jaw and neck, the space behind his ear. She sucked a hickey right under his jaw and moved to look at him when his hips bucked up into hers. Her hair was a night-dark curtain with the soft light filtering through her locs like starlight.  
He took hold of her neck and brought her down into a bruising kiss. His other hand pressed her to his body as he scooted back to the headboard to sit up with her in his lap.  
A touch to his hand around her neck made him pause. Esther rose up on her knees, positioned his cock at her entrance and sank down with a groan that he greedily swallowed. They parted and his eyes darted all over her face, memorizing her reaction at the way their hips worked together. Her expression was pinched and her mouth dropped open on an 'oh'. Her eyelashes were wisps of pitch against the tops of her cheeks.  
"Eyes on me, Esther."  
She followed his command, eyes fluttering open and hazy with lust. She gave him a lazy grin.  
"You ever gonna let go of the commands?"  
He licked at her lips.  
"You ever gonna call me 'Daddy'?"  
She tried to laugh but he punctuated his question with an upward thrust of his hips, disrupting his hold on her and rocking her forwards. Esther caught herself, both hands behind him on the wall.  
"Freud is rolling in his grave."  
Jacob rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Fuck Freud."  
"Yeah," She twisted her hips and sighed dreamily. "You're more a Pavlov kinda guy."  
Watching her muscles flex and thick thighs raise her up just for her to fall back down on his dick was dizzying. He felt his mouth fall open as he stopped his spine from arching up. He palmed at her chest, hand wandering up to squeeze at her throat again in a paltry attempt at control. He saw her eyes slit open, glittering like dark jewels. He saw the pink of her tongue peek out to wet her lips before her hips dropped down fully into his lap to grind in quick circles. His head fell back in bliss. He was so close to the edge, he just needed a little more.  
"M'close."  
Esther paused her undulations to give him a toothy grin. "You really thought I'd go easy on you?"  
He groaned, the sound ripped from his throat fueled by frustration and blue balls. She peppered kisses at his throat and thumbed at his nipples. His hands moved down to grasp at her ass, pulling and pushing at her to get her to move, but she was planted and stubborn.  
"Please." He wasn't accustomed to pleading, but good pussy'll do that.  
She hummed, started her circles back up and took his hand to her mouth. She kissed his palm and licked at the pad of his thumb, sucking it into her mouth.  
He snatched his hand back from her and cupped the back of her head to bring her down to him. He brushed their noses together before capturing her lips and resting her forehead to his.  
"Just--Let me....." He panted against her lips, desperation clear in his tone. Unless they continued this, she didn't think she'd ever hear the elder Seed beg again. Esther wanted to draw it out. Wanted to rock her hips with his until they both tipped over into oblivion. She wanted to feel the delicious drag of his cock in her until she was drunk with it. She showed him mercy instead.  
She nodded and closed her eyes when he hauled her into another hard kiss. He lifted her off of him, cradled the back of her head and the small of her back, and turned her body with his, letting her drop down into the pillows. She had half a moment to breathe before he was back on her. He hitched her legs around his waist where she crossed her ankles behind his back and he dropped down to his forearms to bracket her in again. Esther wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads back together.  
They both gasped when he reentered her, he dropped his head down to bite at the meat of her shoulder. The sharp contrast to the pleasure pulled a moan from her as he set a fast pace to hammer into her. Her rising moans spurred him on until his rhythm faltered and he came with a heavy sigh. He picked his steady pace back up and wormed a hand between them to rub at her clit until she reached her peak with an " _Oh fuck!_ ". Her legs went rigid and shook around him. He was still thumbing at her clit in quick, tight circles, making her come on his cock again with his name on her lips.  
The feel of her walls constricting around him had his eyes rolling back and his body shivering as he tried to stop himself from squishing her. She unhooked her legs and encouraged his collapse with him cradled between her thighs. They held each other through the aftershocks and then for some time after, the music finally filtering back into their space as reality set back in.  
Esther kissed his shoulder and neck, any stretch of skin she could get her mouth on, and ran a hand up and down his back.  
"Jacob?"  
A soft snore answered her and she chuckled. She rolled his body over to the side, slipping him out of her in the process with a grimace. Esther laid there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, before she had to get up to clean both of them. She padded over to the bathroom, relieved and cleaned herself, washed her hands and face. She ran a washcloth under warm water and took it back to wipe him down. Once done, she tossed it in the general direction of the bathroom and laid back down, covering them both with a blanket. She felt him snake an arm around her and reel her in. His eyes were barely open, but he was coherent.  
"Thank you." He breathed.  
Esther beamed at him, flashing a thousand kilowatt smile. "Anytime, Daddy."  
His eyes widened and she burst into laughter. "I couldn't help it!" She said between giggles. He snorted at her and tucked her under his chin.  
"Figures, Kitten."  
***  
It wasn't long before Jacob's eyes opened to the familiar ceiling of his room at St. Francis. He was cold and alone, the Deputy--Esther just on the fuzzy edges of his dreams. He sat up and scrubbed at his face. Looking down, he noticed that he was dressed, but someone had taken his boots off and his shirt was missing.  
He caught the glimpse of a dark smudge and peered down at his torso. Written across his chest, in burgundy lipstick, was the Deputy's crooked and loopy scrawl.  
"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoooooo!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I actually did this. Holy shit. I've never written that much like that (let alone a sex scene). I was so nervous to post this as I've never actually written smut before, but holy fuck.  
> Anyway, if y'all like it, please let me know. I, like all writers, crave that sweet, sweet validation.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, my dudes: https://odinslumped.tumblr.com/  
> (Also, the ending was supposed to be different, but the page reloaded and I lost it and I cry. Deadass, I’m so fucking aggro rn.)


End file.
